


Breakfast in Bed

by ShutUpandPull



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, One Shot, post 6x18, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpandPull/pseuds/ShutUpandPull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A post 6x18 one-shot because I love the love affair between Beckett and Cronuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast in Bed

Kate woke alone in their bed, the hour on the bedside clock just past ten on their much-anticipated, responsibility-free Saturday, the presence of Rick’s warm morning body achingly absent. She stretched the kinks of sleep from her muscles, gathered up his cold pillow in a bunch and anchored it beneath her chin, his lingering scent flooding her mind with sensational memories of the previous night and of every night before.

The loft around her was utterly silent; she heard no shuffling of feet, no clattering of pans, no clicking of laptop keys. She reached for her phone through a hazy squint but found no messages there, no word from Rick at all, yet still she rubbed at her sleepy eyes and looked once more, foolish but hopeful; she wanted so badly to be able to send him a reply, to woo him back from wherever he’d gone: _Come here. Come home. I want to feel you._ Instead, she unceremoniously dropped the phone into the empty space beside her with a sigh, her vision of waking her fiancé in the very way he’d delivered her to sleep all but faded.

Kate propped herself upright a short time later, the cotton sheet that covered her now bunched at her waist, leaving much of her naked body exposed. She grinned indulgently as her eyes landed on the lace of her bra dangling from the edge of the bed, tossed there amidst the frenzy of the previous night’s insistence. Without benefit of anything within reach to use as cover, she climbed across Rick’s side of the bed and tiptoed to the bathroom, his robe draped there across the corner of the vanity. It dwarfed her body as she wrapped it around her, yet somehow it felt the perfect fit, as though it had been created just for them.

She turned on the water at the sink and let it warm and ran her hands through her mussed hair, blinked awkwardly at her bleary reflection. The robe slid from her shoulder and she let it take its course, her hands already cupped around the water she then splashed across her face. With her eyes still closed, she reached for the hand towel at the wall, grasping in a graceless stumble to her right.

“Could have just asked, ya know?” Kate heard from behind, the sound of his deep, raspy voice a thrilling jolt to her system.

Rick stepped up beside her and tickled the bare skin of her shoulder with his fingers, handed her the towel that was just inches from her fingers.

“Castle,” she mumbled through the dark fabric, “where were you? I woke up and--”

“Missed me, huh?” he interrupted immodestly.

Kate tossed the towel in his face and they both chuckled. He moved in behind her, pressed his body against hers causing her hands to drop to the marble of the vanity for balance. He dampened his lips and pressed them against the exquisitely curved intersection of her neck and her shoulder, the resulting sound inspiring a delicate pinch of his teeth in that spot he knew she so loved.

“Maybe,” she whispered, her arm reaching up to clench his hair in hopes of encouraging the continued attention of his mouth.

“I know what maybe sounds like, Detective, and that wasn’t it.”

She managed to maneuver her body enough to face him, though he granted her not an inch of separation to do so. “I’ll grant you your yes, Castle, if you tell me where you’ve been. Didn’t your mother ever teach you it’s impolite to leave a naked woman with nowhere to be and nothing but time alone in your bed?”

Rick’s hands found the sash of the robe at her hips and he drew it teasingly between his fingers. “And I’ll tell you where I’ve been, Detective, if you promise never to bring up my mother in the same sentence as the word naked ever again. Deal?”

“Deal,” Kate replied with a smile.

“Okay, first though, I have to say,” Rick said, his hands at work at the loose knot of the robe, “you know how distracted I get when you wear my clothes.” He grinned as he spoke the last word, each end of the sash clutched in one of his hands, the fabric now open in a path down the middle of Kate’s naked body. With his fingertip, he traced a line up her torso, between her breasts, and across her clavicle, inching the material from its final spot of contact along one shoulder.

She glanced down as the robe dropped to the floor around her feet, her eyes slowly making their way back up to his. “But my bare body doesn’t distract you, Castle?” She watched him as he took her in, her arousal percolating.

“Your bare body amazes and electrifies me, Ms. Beckett,” Rick replied as his fingertips danced along her ribs. “And when you learn what I did for you this morning, your bare body is going to be doing a hell of a lot more than that.”

“Oh, is that so, Mr. Castle?” she said with a loud guffaw. “You seem awfully sure of that. Have you not yet learned the kind of trouble your bloated ego can get you into?”

Rick grabbed her by the hand, entirely unfazed by her feeble protest. “Come with me.”

“Castle, I don’t have any clothes on,” Kate protested with a tug.

“We aren’t going very far. You won’t need any,” he assured her, much for his own benefit. He led her anxiously into the bedroom where he’d left the bright yellow box, tied at the top with a red ribbon, in the middle of the bed. He watched as her face transitioned, as recognition took hold and settled in.

“Is that? Did you? I love...” Kate sputtered.

“Oh, it is and I did and I know. Your amazing, wonderful, selfless fiancé got himself up in the dark of a bitter cold Saturday morning, got dressed, traveled to the bakery, and stood in line for over an hour to get that just for you. I figured since Ryan didn’t want to share his, I should show you what a real gentlema--”

He managed no other discernible words, only a garbled _ooof_ as her mouth collided energetically with his. Kate spun him around, pushed him onto the bed beside the yellow box with the red ribbon, and crawled slowly up the length of his body until she stopped to sit in straddle at the bones of his hips. He drew his hands along the skin of her thighs - up and down, up and down - taking in every bit of her joy. She inched downward until she was leaning over him and skimmed her lips across his as she reached for the box. She shifted backward ever so slightly as she pulled at the ribbon, his excitement most obvious to her, most titillating.

“You gonna share that with me now?” Rick asked as she eased the pastry from the protection of the decorative cardboard.

Kate paused purposefully to consider his request, her teeth biting gently at her lower lip. “Hmmm, let me see. Am I going to share this Cronut with you now?”

He squeezed at the muscles of her thighs, her attention imperative. “I wasn’t talking about the Cronut.”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
